gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Hollow Storm
=COG Preparations= In order for the Coalition to strike back at the Locust Horde it must organize an army with very little time and barely any spare equipment. The COG muster up hundreds of Derricks, Centaur Tanks, cargo trucks, Armadillo APCs and King Ravens. While at the same time fighting off the Locust in the streets of Jacinto City itself the COG had to send all able bodied men ranging from Stranded conscripts, fresh recruits, battle hardened Pendulum war veterans, and pardoned ex-convicts from the "Slab". =Assault on Landown= After fighting off another Locust raid into deep sectors of Jacinto.Chairman Richard Prescott gave one last motivational speech before he send out the Coalition finest soldiers on either a suicidal run or the greatest achievement in Human history. After the COG troops meet at the staging area they moved out on an assault on the city of Landown, where the ground could be penetrated with the Grind Lift and from which an attack the Locust home front could commence. After encountering heavy resistances and taking numerous casualties from Locust air and ground forces and passing sinkholes the columns was able to reach Landown and succeeded in briefly taking the city after a short but heavy fight Landown, was liberated.Shortly after Landown's capture and Skorge led a counter-attack against the Coalition forces within the city. Luckily, Coalition troops were able to deploy the Grind Lifts and thus able to begin Operation Hollow Storm.Gears of War 2 act 2 =The Inner Hollows= After digging their way though, the Gears found themselves unable to communicate with High Command on the surface. While Delta squad was regrouping and dodging Grind lifts digging past them several other squads including Alpha-7,Echo-2,Echo-5,Alpha-1,Delta-7 and Sigma Squad were moving into the hollows and engaging heavy resistance and falling to ambushes,Alpha-1 where able and proceeded to destroy the Seeders while other Gears hit Locust hard points. After briefly reestablishing communications link with the surface the Gears began to advance deeper into the Hollows.Delta Squad destroyed a Locust staging ground and located a Locust forward base and eliminated all Locust forces in the base, turn a Locust patrol into a Turkey shoot and able to saved many Gears in the process.This advance was ended when the entire city of Ilima was brought down by the Locust Rift Worm. After llima fell Coalition forces decided pull their troops out of the Hollows to reinforce the defenses of Jacinto City. =The Second Wave and the Locust civil war= After Delta Squad members Dom and Marcus located the Locust home city of the Nexus they had JACK send out a homing beacon. This allowed COG reinforcements to safely dig into the city and avoid the Imulsion lakes. During the second assault on the hollows the Coalition discovered the Locust are in a midst of a Civil war with their subspecies, the Lambent, who appear to be winning. Coalition troops located slave quarters of captured Gears and Stranded, kept in incarceration by the Locust for unknown reasons. After Locust forces began a massive assault on Jacinto and the Coalition in turn began the opening phase of the plan to sink the city itself all remaining Gears in the Hollows pulled out.Gears of War 2 act 4 =References= Category:Battles